Life Is Tuff
by BlackPearl96
Summary: OCxTuffnut fanfic. DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE OBSESSED WITH HICCUP! Bad things do happen to him. Not for younger readers.
1. Chapter 1

Life is Tuff

Chapter 1: I HATE HIM! 

**Hey, people! If this is your first time reading my stories then, my name is BlackPearl96, but everyone on here calls me BP96. This is first ever HTTYD story... it is in competition with Wanna-Be Viking's Story, 'How to be somebody'. Before any of you start making assumptions, W-B V and I are really good friends and I just don't like the fact that her story isn't fully a OCxTuffnut story, it is starting out as the OC liking *groans* Hiccup. Obviously I am not exactly his biggest fan, unlike her. I prefer Ruffnut and Tuffnut... Oh and W-B V I loooooooove Astrid! She is awesome. **

**W-B V – I can't believe you're doing this dude!**

**BP96 – Well believe it biiii-aaaa-tch!**

**W-B V – WTH am I here for any way?**

**BP96 – You're going to be my disclaimer**

**W-B V- I don't disclaim, I am too epic for it**

**BP96 – I don't care if you THINK you're too epic, I say you will disclaim for me**

**W-B V – Fine! *turns to fake audience* although she would love to own them, BP96 doesn't own Tuffnut, Ruffnut or Astrid. She doesn't HTTYD either. **

**BP96 – Thankyou, now go play with your Hiccup action figure**

**W-B V – I will then**

Skullette FireTaimer walked through the very damp forest, thinking about her first few days as a Viking-in-training and started to cry. She remembered why she was doing this. Her parents had died in the big dragon attack almost a year ago and she was to become her family's head Viking but she wasn't old enough to start her dragon training then, as she hadn't yet turned 15. So she started it this year. So far, it hadn't gone exactly to plan. Every time she got near a Monstrous Nightmare, she froze up and had flash backs of how her parents died: after Hiccup had infuriated a Monstrous Nightmare and had hidden behind a wooden torch... _Seriously what the fuck is with him? _Skullette thought, feeling more and more tears of anger fill her eyes, _everyone knows that dragons breathe fire, and fire burns wood. I never thought someone could be so fucking stupid. _

Skullette punched a nearby tree, cutting her hand to pieces again, "I really need to stop doing that."  
>"Yes, you do." Skullette turned to see Astrid walking towards her.<br>"I can't help it, I was thinking about my parents again. Did you know that your boyfriend is really stupid?"  
>"Yeah, I know. I can't help loving him though."<br>"Barf."  
>"Shut the fuck up."<br>"Never!"  
>"You will shut up; otherwise I'll tell Tuff that you like him."<br>"I don't like Tuff, I think he's cute, that's all."  
>"Yeah, whatever, I saw that 'Mrs Skullette Thorston' in your diary."<br>"You read my diary?"  
>"You got that right."<br>"Bitch."  
>"Yep, that's me in all my bitchy glory."<br>"Yea, but I love you."  
>"I know you do. You kinda have to; I'm your step-sister."<br>"Yeah, I feel sorry for you."  
>"Why?"<br>"One; Your related to me, and two; you're dating Hiccup."  
>"Shut the fuck up."<br>"You've already told me to do that and it didn't work... Still talking here."  
>"Yeah, not for long."<br>Suddenly, Astrid lunged for Skullette, knocking her to the ground with a thud, but she wasn't winning for very long, Skullette over powered her and held her down with one knee.  
>"You're weak as piss."<br>"I'm stronger than Hiccup."  
>"Everyone is stronger than Hiccup, even three years olds are stronger than him."<br>"That's not true."  
>"Yes it is, and you know it."<br>"Yeah, I know, but I was trying to protect my man."  
>"Barf-ety barfs."<p>

The girls heard a twig break.  
>"Hey, maybe that was Hiccup's arm."<br>"No that was me, I stood on a twig," Hiccup said, "by the way, get fucked Skullette."  
>"Babyyyyyyyyy!" Astrid screamed, running towards Hiccup, but Skullette pushed past her and lunged towards him. When she got to him she calmly stood in front of him until he relaxed and then she punched him in the face, hard.<p>

**BP96 – Mwahahahahahahahah!**

**W-B V – You're a bitch**

**BP96 – Yeah, I know, I don't like Hiccup, and honestly if he was real I'd do the same thing as Skullette.**

**W-B V- Cow!**

**BP96 – Sorry! Disclaim for me wench!**

**W-B V – BP96 doesn't own HTTYD, Ruff, Tuff or Astrid but she does own Skullette**

**BP96 – Damn right I do!**

**Now, I know this chapter is short, but that's how all my first chapters roll! So no wingeing, they will get longer.**

**Okayyy, well I hope you all liked my first chapter. Sorry if I offended any Hiccup fans (other than Wanna-Be Viking) but I truly do not like him, I think his charcter could have used a little more bravery and manliness. Yeah, Yeah, I know that he isn't supposed to be, but he could have at least told his father that he used weird things he learned from his pet dragon to defeat the others.**

**Imma sign off now... Reviews are almost compulsory, but yeah, I would like to hear your thoughts on this story!**

**~BP96!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:OMGS!**

**Heyy, well this is chapter 2. Yay, thanks to all who put my story on their favourites list, put it on an alert, or review it. You guys make my day no matter how dull, dreary or depressing it is. I love you all. **

**W-B V – Ugh, why do you all insist on liking this story?**

**BP96 – I don't know maybe because they just do.**

**W-B V – I still don't understand.**

**BP96 – Shut up and disclaim.**

**W-B V – BP96 doesn't own HTTYD or any of the characters.**

**BP96 – Damn right I don't.**

**Set about 3 weeks after last. **

Skullette was sitting in her bedroom, on her bed was a still entirely wrapped gift from Astrid and Hiccup. When they gave her the gift, Astrid told her that it was, "Just a little something to make you feel better." She seemed to think that Skullette was depressed, which she was, but she was blowing everything out of proportion. She wasn't as depressed as her step-sister thought she was, she was only upset because she had been thinking about Tuffnut too much. Thinking about Tuffnut again made her even more upset. Forcing her lower and lower in the blanket she was curled up in.

'Oh my Gods, its cold." She said, through her teeth chattering like crazy.

"Yes, yes it is." Tuffnut said walking through her bedroom door.

"Doesn't anyone knock around here?" She asked, slyly hiding her warming face.

"Nope, not me. I never knock. I've walked in on my sister in the shower like five times."

"EW, remind me to never have a slumber party with your sister, at her house."

"You know, we've become pretty close these past few weeks."

"Yeah, I know." Skullette replied, thinking about her first month as a Viking in training, or as Gobber calls it 'a Junior Viking'.

"And, we've spent a lot of time together."

"What are you getting at?"

"That we kind of look like we are, you know, together."

"We're aren't"

"But we look like it. Ruff asked me this morning if I liked you."

"And?"

"I said..."

"You said?"

"I said... Yes."

"Lemme guess, just to shut her up." Skullette said, letting just a little anger seep into her voice.

"No, I was being truthful."

"Okay, who put you up to this?"

"No-one, didn't you get the gift I sent you."

"I only got one from Astrid and Hiccup."

"Yeah, that wasn't from them. It was from me."

"Oh."

"Did you open it?"

"No."

"Why?"

"I don't know, maybe because I thought that Hiccup helped get it." She said with major sarcasm.

"Well, I got it for you, so will you open it?"

"Okay, what is it?"

"You'll have to find out when you open it, now." He said, handing the gift to her.

Skullette took the gift from him, and started to unwrap it.

"Oh my Gods. Tuffnut, it's beautiful. How in Thor's name did you get it?" She all but screamed at him, while she was staring at the gleaming crystal, in the shape of a Terrible Terror.

"Well, I found the crystal in the woods and I cut the crystal myself with my dagger. Do you like it?"

"No, I love it."

"Really?"

"Yes, of course I do. If you don't mind me asking, why did you make it for me?"

"'Cause I thought that if I made it for you, you wouldn't stop me?"

"Stop you?"

"Yeah."

"From doing what?"

"This." Suddenly Tuffnut leaned forward and kissed Skullette. Softly at first then, as if a hunger took over, he kissed her harder. Just as Tuffnut predicted, Skullette didn't push him away instead she kissed him back passionately. If you walked into the room you could have almost seen the passion emanating from their bodies.

After almost five minutes, the two finally broke apart, only slip into each other's arms in a soft, warm embrace. Neither of them spoke for half an hour, but finally, Tuffnut decided to say something. "I want to do this right. Skullette, do you want to be my girlfriend?"

"Yes, of course I do." She whispered.

"Ugh, wonderful." Ruffnut groaned as she stood in the doorway.

"What?" Tuffnut and Skullette said in unison.

"That." She said, gesturing to them still in each other's embrace.

"Oh, well, who cares what you think anyway?" Tuff asked.

"I do," Skullette said to Tuffnut, then she turned to Ruffnut, "you're not going to kill me right?"

"Pfft, no, but I don't wanna see you two mackin' on each other endlessly okay?"

"Done, we'll leave that for when you aren't around." Tuffnut said, turning to his girlfriend and kissing her on the cheek.

"Hey!" Ruffnut yelled.

"What a quick peck on the cheek isn't like this." Tuff replied, softly gripping Skullette's chin and turning her head towards his own and leaned forward.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!" Ruffnut screamed running out of the room.

"Now that she's outta the room..." Tuffnut said, leaning closer.

"I'm gonna agree with Ruff," Astrid said, walking forward and pulling the two away from each other, "just 'cause your together now, doesn't mean you can be kissing all the time."

"Astrid, go away." Skullette said.

"Fine, but no kissing, you've done enough of that today."

"Just go kiss YOUR boyfriend."

"I would but he went out to fly Toothless for the afternoon. So I don't get to see him until tonight at dinner."

"That's IF he doesn't fall off and loose another limb. *hahahahahah*."

"Not funny."

"Oh, c'mon As'. I was just kidding."

"Why in Thor's name would you joke about something like that?"

"You are such a cow when Hiccup's not around."

"Yeah, I know, but you love me."

"Yeah, I do. As I've said many times before, I have to, you're my step-sister." Skullette replied.

"Well, I don't." Tuffnut said, very matter-of-factly.

"You'll have to learn to soon." Astrid said.

"Why, exactly?"

"'Cause you two will end up married."

"Um, I don't think that we are gonna be thinking about that right now."

"You'll have to soon."

"Yeah totally, there is a thing called breaking up, or death, Thor forbid."

"Yes. That's why I thank the Gods every day that Hiccup is still alive, he's so clumsy."

"Clumsy ain't the frickin' word."

"Are you two going to talk about something that I can actually contribute to?"

"Oh, do you feel like you're missing out?" Skullette asked Tuff .

"Yes, as a matter-of-fact, I do."

"See there's those two words already. You two are destined to be married." Astrid gushed.

"Astrid, go the Hell away." Skullette and Tuffnut snapped, in perfect unison.

"Fine! But, just remember, I want to be the bridesmaid."

"Shut the Hell up and go away," Skullette growled, "We'll talk about this later."

As soon as Astrid left, Tuffnut's hand was on the small of Skullette's back, her hand was on the nape of his neck and their lips locked. The last words spoken between the two of them for another hour was, "I'm so glad that we decided to get together."

**Well, I think I wrapped that chapter up quite nicely.**

**W-B V – Ew!**

**BP96 – STFU! You obviously don't know what true romance is.**

**W-B V – I do, but I don't like it. Hahahahahahahaha. **

**Well that was chapter 2. I hope you liked it. Review and tell me what you thought. Please *innocent but begging voice*. **

**~BlackPearl96**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Uh Oh**

**Well, well, well, this is chapter 3 YAY! **

**W-B V: Not cool.**

**BP96: Why not?**

**W-B V: 'Cause I'm still your disclaimer.**

**BP96: I don't care if you don't like it, you are the only person I can think of to disclaim for me.**

**W-B V: Why not bet a HTTYD character that you're not using?**

**BP96: Uhhh, because I will be using them all, they just haven't been worked into the story yet.**

**W-B V: So for now I am still your disclaimer?**

**BP96: Yep**

**W-B V: BP96 doesn't own HTTYD.**

**BP96: That's right**

Tuffnut and Skullette sat under a tree each. They were trying to have a staring competition from opposite sides of the clearing, so far it wasn't working. Every time a bird flew past they both looked, hoping the other wouldn't see it... They did. Then, it would start an argument over who looked first, they never agreed on it, so, they were both tied at 17 each.

"You know, Hun, we will never come to a conclusion."

"Yea, I know, but it's fun to play, ain't it?"

"Not really."

"Why?"

"You're sitting all the way over there, that's why."

"Would you like for me to come and sit with you then?"

"Yes, I would."

"Okay then," Tuffnut got up and walked over to the tree where Skullette was sitting and sat down himself, now, is that better?"

"Much."

The two sat in complete silence and stared into each other's eyes. That was until Astrid walked up to them and started fake gagging.

"Hey, that's not nice," Skullette said, sounding very annoyed, "I don't gag at you and Hiccup when you two are all goo-goo ga-ga."

"No, you just gag whenever I speak about him."

"Yep that right. Guess what?"

"What?"

"*gagging noises*"

"Oh, shut up, will you."

"Never! *gagging noises*"

"Oh, I give up! Tuffnut, how do you stand being around her all day?"

"I think it might be because I don't care how crazy she is."

"EW, lovey-dovey-ness!"

"Yep, that's right, major lovey-dovey-ness." Tuffnut said, just as he kissed Skullette on the corner of her lip.

"EW, I'm outta here." She screamed just as she ran out of the clearing.

"You know, we should really go." Tuffnut said.

"Why?"

"Because it's almost dark and we both have homes to go to."

"Oh, shit." Skullette had been so engrossed in being with Tuffnut that she hadn't realised how dark the sky had gotten.

"Yeah, we'd better go."

"'Kay." Skullette took Tuffnut's hand and they walked out of the clearing together.

"Soooo, you and Tuffnut?" Fishlegs asked Skullette.

"Yeah, me and Tuffnut. What about it?"

"I would have never guessed that he would end up with you."

"What in Thor's name is that supposed to mean?" Skullette asked, feeling instantly angry.

"Nothing bad, but I would have thought that he would end up with someone like himself or no-one at all."

"That's still an insult."

"How?"

"You're basically saying that I am nothing like my boyfriend and that we aren't right for each other."

"No I'm not. I... Ju- Oh what's the use, I can't argue with a girl."

"No, you can't especially me, I will always win. Always."

"Okay. I give up."

"You better."

Just then Snotlout walked up to the two.

"What are you two arguing about?"

"He," Skullette said, viciously pointing at Fishlegs, "said that my boyfriend and I aren't right for each other."

"Who's your boyfriend?"

"Do, you live under a rock by any chance?"

"Her boyfriend is Tuffnut." Fishlegs said, and then leaned back away from Skullette, as if he were scared she was going to hit him.

"T- Tuff?" Snotlout burst into a fit of laughter. Then Skullette hit both Fishlegs and Snotlout.

"Hey what was that for?" They both said.

"I hit you, for telling him that Tuff and I are together," she said pointing at Fishlegs, and then she turned to Snotlout, "and I hit you for laughing."

The boys had absolutely nothing to say. They just stood there staring at each other with 'holy crap, what just happened?' expressions on their faces, while Skullette sat on the bench and turned away from them. A definite 'go the hell away' gesture. So they did just that, they simply walked away and sat down with Astrid and Hiccup.

A few minutes later, Skullette gave up being a pissed off loner and decided to be a pissed off girl seeking affection from her boyfriend.

"What's wrong?" Tuffnut asked, as soon as he saw the expression on Skullette's face.

"Fishlegs told Snotlout about us and he laughed."

"Don't worry about him, he's just jealous 'cause your dating someone and he isn't."

"Yeah, that's true, who would date him anyway?"

"No-ne, he's too full of himself."

"Hahahahahah.'

"You know, we've been together for a while now."

"Yeah five months... Wait if we've been together for five months then how did no-one except your sister and my step sister know."

"I have no idea. Maybe cause they all live under a rock.'

"Pfft! Hahahahahah."

"Back, to the subject, we've been together for a while."

"And?"

"Well, I have developed very strong feelings for you.'

"Same here.'

"I mean that I have... Fallen for you."

"Really?"

"Why do you sound surprised?"

"Because, I thought I was the only one that felt that way."

"Well, now you know that I love you."

"And, you know that I love you too."

"Awww ain't that sweet... BARF!" Ruffnut said to the two.

"What the heck Ruffnut?" Tuffnut scoffed

"I don't like you to being all sweet and lovey-dovey."

"Well, we didn't know you were there so you walked yourself right into that one."

"Well... Well... Well... You two shouldn't be lovey-dovey in a public place." She replied pulling a very strange facial expression that made her look more crazy than usual.

"We are standing in my bedroom."

"So, it's my bedroom too."

"You weren't home."

"Well I am now. So if you're going to be all goo-goo ga-ga then go somewhere else."

"Nope, either you leave or you deal with us being in love." Tuffnut said as he leaned in to kiss Skullette.

"EW, fine I'll go, but I don't want this room stinking of tenderness and love when I get back."

"Oh, it will be, don't you worry about that."

"Heavenly, I'll have to not shower for like a week, and then rub myself over everything to get the smell out."

"Yes you will."

"Tuff, I hate you.'

"Oh, I love you too Ruff."

"Ugh, Skullette, you have changed him, and it's horrible."

"I know, I've changed him... To tell you the truth, it gets kinda creepy at times."

"Really?"

"No, I was just kidding."

"Ugh." Ruff groaned and she walked out of the room.

"Hahahahahah, she's such a sook."

"That's mean! She's your sister, for Thor's sake."

"I love her, we just have a different way of showing it to each other. How do you show Astrid that you love her?"

"We tell each other, duuuh."

"Not in an 'I love you' kinda way though."

"No but still at least we don't beat each other with clubs."

"It was a shield."

"Same shit, different smell."

"Where did that come from?"

"No idea, it just came to me.'

"Okay then randomness, is why I love you."

"And your quirkiness is why I love you."

The two spent the rest of the afternoon and evening together in each other's embrace. When Ruffnut arrived from Thor knows where, she had a message from Skullette's step mother to go home because dinner was cooking.

Once she got home, dinner was almost ready, the table was being set, and everyone was washing their hands, ready to eat.

"Took you long enough to get home." Astrid said.

"Sorry, I could barely see, I kept bumping into sleeping dragons and stuff like that."

"Okay then. How many did you wake up?"

"Three."

"Out of?"

"Three." Skullette said sheepishly.

"WOW. You have officially pissed of three dragons tonight, what kind were they?"

"Terrible Terror, Toothless and a Monstrous Nightmare."

"Ouch, painful."

"Not really, they never reacted physically, they just growled, if they had have attacked me, I would be horribly injured, wouldn't I?"

"Yeah, I guess that's true... Your b-"

"Don't you even think about it." Skullette scoffed.

"Oh I already have, now I'm gonna act on it..." She whispered.

"N-"

"Skullette is dating Tuffnut." She yelled, letting everyone in the room know.

"Tuffnut, Really?" Skullette's step-mother questioned her.

"Yeah."

"For how long?"

"About 4 or 5 months."

"And I didn't know about this why?"

"'Cause, I didn't want anybody to know and neither did he."

"How did Astrid know?" She was the one that got us together really. She told him how I felt about him, and he told her that he liked be too."

"Oh, he is gonna get it," Skullette's little sister, Squeak, screamed as she ran out of the house, "he's supposed to like me."

"He never liked you, and he never will." Skullette yelled back as she dashed out of the house after Squeak.

**Hmmm, I think I'll leave it there. I like cliff-hangers. Hahahahahah.**

**W-B V: your story will never take over mine. **

**BP96: Oh yes it will, it pays to be confident.**

**W-B V: Whatever. You want me disclaim, or have you found someone else.**

**BP96: Not yet, disclaim.**

**W-B V: BP96 doesn't own anything associated with HTTYD, except this story line. **

**BP96: that's right! **


End file.
